


marvel highschool au or whatever

by trymebeyonce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First time on this website, Just another high school AU, Loki & Stephen Strange friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Protective Tony Stark, bc they’re such magical gays, because that’s how i like it, don’t mind me, i couldn’t think of a creative title, they cause a lot of chaos when they meet lmao, tony acts like peter’s older brother but also kinda like his dad i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: * tony’s in love with the british new kid (who just so happens to accidentally be good at making tony fall for him even more)* steve can’t stop drawing his “absolutely straight” best friend bucky in his lessons* bruce is wondering why thor seems so interested in him despite them being out of each other’s leagues* wade’s already planning his and peter’s wedding even though peter doesn’t seem interested in him (for now)* thor discovers that he’s the ultimate matchmaker when he tries to hook up his two strong female friends together* and pepper is questioning her sexuality ever since she met natashaORi was bored so i made this lmao





	1. that’s a strange kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m new to archive... so yeah... 
> 
> this is not only my first fanfic on here  
> it’s also my first fanfic in this fandom  
> and first fanfic in general  
> whoops  
> so sorry if this is shit 
> 
> enjoy...?

“i don’t get why thor chose me to be his partner for the art project. i’m not even that good at art.” bruce muttered, his face buried in his hands. “i-i mean, there were so many people to chose from. why was i his first pick?” tony sighed, patting his science bro on the back.  
“it’s pretty obvious, dude.” bruce looked at tony, raising an eyebrow.  
“what?”  
“he’s into you, banner.” bruce’s face soon became red.  
“w-what? i-i-into me? pfft, w-what? don’t be ridiculous, tony.” he replied. “oh god. why would he be into me? he’s a super strong jock. and i’m just a wimpy nerd.” tony shook his head.  
“said every girl in practically every high school movie. then he asks her out to prom and suddenly, they’re married.” he replied.  
“this isn’t the movies, tony! this is real life.” bruce whined.  
“watch it happen, bruce. i bet you.” tony told him, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. “thanks to your rant, my burger’s gone cold.”  
“whatever.” bruce played with his fries. “anyway, homecoming is soon-“  
“it’s literally in 6 or 7 months, what do you mean it’s soon?”  
“whatever, homecoming is on its way. have you thought about who you’re gonna bring?” tony paused, before shaking his head.  
“nah, i’m not looking for anyone at the moment.” he looked at all the others in the cafeteria. no one really stood out for him. all the faces he saw were too familiar and not that interestin- wait? who was that? tony came across a boy in a navy blue sweater and jeans reading a book alone. he had dark chestnut hair with grey highlights on the side. “who’s he?” bruce looked in tony’s direction.  
“he’s the new kid-“  
“yes i know that! i don’t recognise him, so of course he’s the new kid. i mean what’s his na-“  
“-his name is stephen strange.”  
“oh.”  
“it’s a weird name, i know.”  
“some could say, it’s strange.” bruce groaned as tony laughed at his own joke.  
“should we go talk to him? he looks lonely.” bruce asked.  
“he looks like he’s having a dandy time by himself reading-” tony paused. he squinted, trying to find out what the boy was reading. “-eh, i dunno.”  
“tony, he’s reading a sherlock book.” bruce told his friend, causing tony’s eyes to widen.  
“come on, brucie, it’s time to make a new friend.” 

stephen was causually sitting in the busy cafeteria, minding his own business and reading a couple of sherlock books. his peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a brunette boy with a grey hoodie and jeans.  
“hey, you’re the new kid, stephen, right? anyway, i see you’re reading a sherlock book.” stephen raised an eyebrow as he slowly closed the book, taking a moment to study his new encounter.  
“you are not mistaken. can i just ask who exactly you are?” okay, that definitely wasn’t an american accent. soon, another boy appeared from behind the other one.  
“sorry, tony just loves the sherlock series. so when he saw you reading one, he couldn’t resist coming up and talking to you. i’m bruce, by the way.” ‘bruce’ explained and stephen couldn’t help but smile at ‘tony’.  
“i’m glad that there are more sherlock fans out there. i always thought i was the only one.” tony confessed, returning stephen’s smile.  
“it’s really popular in britain.” stephen said.  
“you’re from england? no wonder your accent sounded so...” bruce paused. “...uh, so...”  
“cute.” tony was quick to reply. bruce looked at tony and then back at stephen to find that the latter had a blush painted on his face. “i mean, it’s weird. but in a good, cute way.”  
“yeah, i get what you mean.” stephen replied. “so, do you prefer the movies or the show more?”  
“there’s a sherlock tv series? i’ve only seen the films.”  
“i haven’t seen the films. but the show is great. maybe, i could show you a couple of episodes.” stephen shrugged, trying to hide the fact that his heart fluttered slightly. god, it sounded so much like a date. but, of course, it wasn’t. “and then you can show me the films.”  
“stephen strange, you have yourself a deal. your place or mine?”  
“we can go to your room.”  
“you wouldn’t mind, right bruce?” tony turned to his friend.  
“but, i have to-“  
“come on, buddy, please. the sherlock fandom must be united.” tony pleaded. bruce raised an eyebrow.  
“fine. but please use protection.” he commented, causing tony to cough and stephen to blush again.  
“right, okay. i’ll see you then.” stephen told tony. “uh, what’s your room number?”  
“102.”  
“102, right. okay, see ya.” stephen got up. “i need to go to book club.”  
“book club?”  
“i like books. bye.” stephen waved at the two, though it was mostly aimed at tony, before he left. tony watched him go in awe.  
“tony, don’t tell me you’ve fallen for the new kid.” bruce said, smirking at his friend.  
“no, of course not.” tony looked at the table. he gasped when he saw stephen’s book on the cafeteria table. “he left his book.” he grabbed it. “i’ll give it to him when he comes over.”  
“i wasn’t joking when i said use protection, by the way.” bruce warned his friend, laughing when tony’s reply was a blush and an incoherent sentence.


	2. gay for the straight boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve loves bucky  
> need i say more?

it was almost like it was automatic, like steve had no control over it. one minute he was listening to what the teacher had to say, the next he got out his notebook and instead of writing down notes, he started drawing his super straight friend bucky barnes. the 2 had been friends since birth and had been inseparable ever since. bucky had always been there for steve, and vice versa. no wonder the blonde haired boy was falling in love with him. plus, he was super hot too. oh lord, did steve really find his childhood best friend attractive? he sighed, looking at his little doodle of bucky. it showed the brunette with a smile on his face and multiple hearts surrounded him. it was cheesy, but cute. he drew another one, and another, and another. they just kept on coming. doodles of him and bucky filled his page. he paused when he realised that he had drawn the two sharing a kiss. oh lord, what was he thinking? he blushed heavily at the thought of him and bucky kissing in real life. oh how much steve craved those lips on his. he had been so distracted in drawing bucky and thinking about him, that he didn’t realise that the teacher had asked him a question.  
“steve, are you listening to me?” mrs widler asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when steve looked at her with his eyes widened. he started to blush heavily.  
“y-yes, mrs widler.” he replied. god, this was so humiliating.  
“okay then, if you were listening, what was i just talking about?” mrs widler asked. steve gulped, trying to look around to see if she wrote down what she had said. he saw some writing on the board, maybe something there could help him. “well, mr rogers? i’m waiting.” here goes nothing.  
“ummm, tutankhamun had 2 still born daughters?” steve answered, though it sounded more like a question. he prayed that he had gotten that right.  
“well read off the board, mr rogers. please pay more attention.” mrs widler told him. he sighed heavily. he noticed bucky looking at him, grinning. steve couldn’t help but smile back, his heart fluttering as he did. god damn you, bucky barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i found that egyptian fact on the internet  
> i dunno if it’s true or not i just chose a random subject and stuff


	3. cancel the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor wade...  
> just wants the world to know how much he loves his spidey

“wade’s been on my case a lot, and i don’t know how to tell him to...”  
“to fuck off?”   
“yes, but without being too mean.” tony sighed.   
“why do people go to me for this type of shit?”   
“i dunno.”  
“i’m like the worse at advice.”  
“it’s because i trust you, mr stark.” tony smiled softly at peter.   
“don’t call me ‘mr stark’. i’m only older than you by, what? 2 years? anyway, i say that you tell him to piss off.”   
“i have, more subtlety than that obviously, but he just keeps coming back. but i can’t say it too harshly.” peter groaned.   
“well, if being nice isn’t solving the problem, why don’t you just not be nice?”  
“i don’t wanna hu-“  
“PETEY PIE? ARE YOU HERE?” wade’s voice boomed from the hallway.   
“holy moly, he’s here. i need to hide.” peter scrambled around, looking for a place to hide.  
“under the bed! under the bed!” tony whispered to him and the younger one obeyed. wade opened tony’s door, frowning.   
“hey, stanky, have you seen parker?” tony rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname. alright, stark, don’t be suspicious.  
“parker? who’s parker? i dunno who you’re talking about.” tony mentally facepalmed. that wasn’t very suspicious now, wasn’t it? you idiot. wade squinted his eyes.   
“nice try, tony. i know he hangs out with you practically everyday. you guys are tight. where is he?” tony shrugged.  
“i don’t know where he is, honestly. have you checked his room?”   
“no i have not. okay, i best be on my way now. see ya, stanky.” wade said, exiting his room and closing the door. tony released a heavy sigh and so did peter.   
“thanks, mr sta- i mean, tony.” peter said, getting out from under the bed.   
“no problem, kid.” they both shared a victory high five. suddenly the door flew open again.   
“are you sure he isn’t- oh, hey petey.” uh oh.   
“whoops.” tony muttered. 

“wade, let go!” peter squealed. wade had him slung on his shoulder and carried him across the hallway. “help! help! i’m being harrased!” peter’s shouts caused a few students to stare at the pair.  
“nothing to see here, people. just making sure petey isn’t late for his wedding.”   
“wedding? what wedding?”   
“you know, our wedding.”  
“woah, woah, woah. okay, hold on. put me down for 1 second.” wade did as told.   
“don’t escape, petey.”   
“just because i said that i liked you, doesn’t mean that i meant it in a boyfriend way. i meant it as in, i like you as a friend because i knew how lonely you were. i’m sorry, wade, i’m not interested. can you please leave me alone? you’re kinda annoying me.” peter said, frowning. he didn’t know why, but his heart slowly broke when he saw wade return the frown with one of his own, except it was more sadder.   
“that’s okay, peter. you have your own opinions and choices, and if we weren’t meant to be, then we weren’t meant to be.” wade replied, shrugging off.   
“i’m sorry.”   
“it’s cool.” the brunette teen watched as wade made his way past him and walked off. peter sighed and walked off in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why these are all posted on the same day is because i’ve written all of these on my notes so i’m just copying and pasting them :)


	4. questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like natasha x pepper has kinda died because they only interacted in iron man 2 which is sad because i love it  
> so i’m going to try and bring it back to life

pepper potts, the smartest girl in school. pepper potts, the girl who looked all sweet and innocent, but could kick your ass in five seconds. pepper potts, the straightest girl ever. or was she? there had only been two words that had been making her question that.  
natasha.  
romanoff.  
pepper found herself falling for the redhead ever since tony had introduced her to pepper. natasha was openly gay, so that’s one thing pepper didn’t have to worry about. romanoff also flirted with her, which tony said was another sign. it’s just that, pepper was straight. she wasn’t gay. so how could she love nat? she had decided to just ignore her feelings and just focus on school.

of course the universe was against pepper. she was currently in PE, and guess who was looking all hot and sexy whilst jogging around the pitch?  
natasha.  
romanoff.  
“god damn it!” pepper exclaimed, blushing heavily. she watched natasha wipe her brow, the latter keeping contact with the other girl.  
“hey, pepper.” rhodey greeted his friend. clint and steve were behind him.  
“what’s up?” clint asked. when pepper didn’t reply, he looked in her direction and saw natasha, who was now doing stretches.  
“oooh.” the blonde male hummed in amusement. pepper groaned.  
“can someone go tell romanoff that what she’s doing should be illegal?” pepper asked, still not looking away from her. steve raised an eyebrow and frowned.  
“why? what is she doing that’s upsetting you?”  
“everything! she should just be illegal in general.” pepper responded, causing all three of them to chuckle softly. “it’s not funny. she’s actually killing me.”  
“oh, hey, nat.” rhodey smiled as natasha joined the four.  
“hey, guys. hey, pep.” natasha winked at pepper, who just rolled her eyes. “i was thinking, since mr patcher said that we have to work in pairs, can you and i work together?” pepper’s heart melted as natasha’s eyes filled with hope. though five seconds later, she shrugged off her desperate look with an expression that read ‘i don’t really mind if you say no’. “but, i mean, you don’t have to. i wouldn’t mind, really.” pepper smiled.  
“meh, i dunno...” she played along, giggling when natasha pouted. “ok, i’ll work with you.”  
“cool. i’ll go get our equipment.” natasha jogged off.  
“so... are you two gonna like... fondue?” steve asked, causing rhodey and clint to look at him in confusion. pepper was too busy watching natasha bend down to get a ball. oh yeah, she was definitely into her. pepper’s eyes soon widened when she realised something.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, I NEED YOUR HELP!” pepper screamed down the corridors. everyone but the boy she was looking for stared at her. wanda and vision caught her eye, causing pepper to rush over to them. “have you two seen tony?”  
“no, i haven’t. sorry.” wanda responded. pepper turned to vision.  
“i last saw him in his room, but-“ pepper ran off before vision could finish. 

-knockknockknockknock-  
“jeez, come in.” tony exclaimed. pepper rushed in. “oh, hey, pep.”  
“what am i?” tony blinked.  
“you’re a teenager. you’re a girl. you’re a human. you’re my best fr-“  
“not like that, dumbass! i mean, as in sexuality...” tony raised an eyebrow.  
“that’s not for me to decide.”  
“it’s just i’ve liked boys all my life so i’ve assumed that i’m straight. but, natasha motherfucking romanoff had to stroll into the picture and now... i dont even know.”  
“um...”  
“so? what is my sexuality? i’m not a lesbian. and i’m not straight, apparently.”  
“um, pepper, ever heard of bisexual?”  
and that’s the day pepper potts found out there were more sexualities than just gay and straight. all because of two words.  
natasha.  
romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk if you guys in america or in any other places in the world call fitness or whatever PE in school but i do because i’m british so sorry if you didn’t understand that  
> PE literally stands for Physical Education


	5. ultimate matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my lord but ever since carol and thor’s interaction in the a4 endgame trailer, the internet has gone crazy with the idea of valkyrie x carol  
> and not gonna lie, i’m all for it lmao

“thor, what are you doing?” valkyrie asked, staring at thor. the male was currently leaning against the desk in his room, like he was hiding something. valkyrie raised an eyebrow as thor just smiled.  
“w-what? oh, nothing. anyway, what is it you require?” valkyrie wasn’t convinced, but knew that thor wouldn’t let it go no matter how many times she asked him.  
“uh, i was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the park with me and carol.” thor’s eyes widened. this is it, thor. don’t be suspicious.  
“carol? as in carol danvers? our friend with medium length blonde hair?” well, shit.  
“uh, yes? why are you asking?”  
“ah, i cannot go.” valkyrie frowned slightly.  
“oh, yeah? and why’s that? do you hate carol or something?”  
“of course not! i could never hate any of my friends. except stark, but only if he annoys me. it’s just, i promised i’d hang out with banner today.”  
“oh, alright. i’ll inform carol, then. i’ll see you later.” valkyrie waved as she exited the room. thor looked at his drawing of carol and valkyrie. there was a heart between them. he smiled mischievously. “yes, see you later.” 

“why are we here?”  
“because, we need to see if they’re in a relationship or not.” loki groaned, causing thor to shush his brother. “they could hear us.” loki ignored him.  
“well, why am i here?”  
“for moral support.”  
“what? why me out of all people? i’m the worst.”  
“your presence is support enough.” loki smiled shyly, finding interest in the ground.  
“thank yo-“  
“ssh! they’re here.” the pair watched as valkyrie and carol entered the park, valkyrie ran to the swings. carol couldn’t help but chuckle at her behaviour.  
“you’re so stupid.” thor and loki heard the blonde haired female say.  
“says you.” carol joined valkyrie on the swing. valkyrie leaned closer to carol.  
“they’re pretty close.” thor smirked at his brother. “what?”  
“i thought you weren’t interested in my matchmaking adventure.” this time, it was loki’s turn to shush thor. the latter let out a chuckle, before turning his direction back to the two girls. valkyrie was watching carol go forwards and backwards on her swing.  
“i can touch the clouds.” carol sang, causing valkyrie to chuckle softly.  
“hey, can i ask you something personal?” the brunette asked, causing carol to stop swinging. carol raised an eyebrow, causing valkyrie to blush slightly.  
“okay...”  
“u-um...” this was unlike valkyrie, she was usually confident and bold. this valkyrie that carol was seeing however, was the complete opposite. carol couldn’t help but smile softly, encouraging the other girl. valkyrie sighed, looking at the ground.  
“would you say that you’re...” she coughed awkwardly. “i-i...” thor and loki watched on, intrigued by what their friend’s question could be. “i... um...” thor grew impatient.  
“come on, come on! tell her!” thor whispered violently.  
“ssh! you’ll blow our cover.”  
“it’s okay, val. you can tell me anything.” valkyrie nodded, still not looking at the girl beside her.  
“okay...” there was a silence. a silence that lasted longer than thor wanted. he couldn’t take it anymore. it was physically paining him, watching his two friends like this. he had to say something. he didn’t even allow valkyrie to actually finish off what she wanted to say in the first place.  
“do you-“  
“JUST TELL HER WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!” thor paused, staring at the two girls. “oh, funny seeing you two here.”  
“oh my god, thor! i swear to god i’m going to kill you!” valkyrie exclaimed, running over to thor. the blonde male screeched.  
“brother, protect me!” he looked next to him and saw no one there. loki had escaped. “oh, god damn it.” valkyrie pounced on thor. “mercy! mercy! mercy!” he croaked when valkyrie started to strangle him.  
“listen here, bitch. you have the nerve to not only ruin our moment, but to also fucking interrupt me. you think you can get away with that?” thor tried to shake his head, his voice failing him at the moment. “answer me!”  
“no, i’m sorry. i will never do it again.” thor croaked and valkyrie let go of him and stood up.  
“that’s what i thought.” she turned to the swings and noticed carol was gone. “great, she left.” valkyrie turned on her heel and walked off. thor sat up. he smiled weakly when he realised that valkyrie did have a crush on carol. although the outcome was terrible on him, he still had succeeded to find some information. all he had to do was find information from carol and then hook them up. 

everything had gone according to plan. except from the choking part. definitely not part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter on my notes, meaning i have to write some more and then post them here.  
> hopefully it won’t take too long  
> sorry if it does take a while though


	6. awesome sherlock bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is obviously based on tony calling stephen his “awesome facial hair bro” in the comics
> 
> also there’s a closet joke  
> blink and you’ll miss it

tony rushed around his room, making it the cleanest and organised it’s ever been. pepper was helping him, though she wasn’t convinced everytime tony explained that it wasn’t a date. she knows that the brunette boy doesn’t clean his room for anyone, not even for her and she’s known him the longest.  
“are you 100% sure this isn’t a date? bruce said that you seemed interested in him the first five seconds you guys met.”  
“no, it’s just two guys, who love sherlock, ranting about and watching it.” pepper sighed.  
“loser. you’re such a loser.”  
“why don’t you go piss on natasha? bet she’d like it.” tony smirked as pepper blushed. ever since she had found out she was bisexual, she could feel more comfortable around natasha and when someone mentions her.  
“not now. maybe soon, though.” pepper winked at tony. tony grimaced mockingly. he opened his closet and looked around, trying to find something to wear.  
“hey, long time no see, closet.” tony grabbed clothes and threw them on the bed. pepper groaned, shaking her head.  
“tony, you’re making a mess again.”  
“what can i wear? i need something to wear, god damn it!”  
“just wear what you’re wearing now. it’s not like you’re going to see the queen.”  
“i can’t wear what i’m wearing now. it’ll look like i don’t care.”  
“i-“  
“but if i change my clothes, it’ll look like i’m trying too hard to impress him.” tony was practically talking to himself, forgetting pepper was in the room.  
“tony-“  
“will he be wearing the same clothes he was wearing? will he care if i wear the same cl-“  
-knock knock knock-  
“tony?” stephen called.  
“shit, he’s here.” tony whispered, he looked at his bed which was covered in clothes. he groaned.  
“was this a wrong time?” stephen asked.  
“no, no, hold on. just getting things ready.”  
“okay.” stephen chuckled softly. tony smiled, blushing softly, before focusing on the task in hand. he quickly grabbed a bunch of clothes and threw them into the closet. he gestured for pepper to do the same, who just rolled her eyes before doing it as well. after they had finished, pepper turned to him.  
“enjoy your date.” she smiled, before leaving the room. tony stood there for a good five seconds, before opening the door. he was met with a confused stephen.  
“who was that? was that your girlfriend?” tony snorted, shaking his head.  
“nah, best friend. has been for about 10 years.” stephen nodded, before smiling softly.  
“wanna watch some sherlock?” tony smiled.  
“fuck yeah.”

“sherlock loves john.” tony muttered, watching the two male characters interact. stephen raised an eyebrow.  
“huh?”  
“do you not see it? their chemistry is so obvious, even a blind person could see it.”  
“really?”  
“in the first episode, that random waitress thinks they’re a couple. martin asks sherlock if he’s gay and he doesn’t deny it at first. everyone ships them together.” stephen chuckled.  
“i dunno...”  
“just look at them. like they’re a married couple, you will see it.”  
“whatever you say.”

“i really want them to kiss.” tony smiled at stephen.  
“you see.” stephen rolled his eyes.  
“whatever, i blame this on you.” tony whined when the credits showed, indicating it was the end of the series.  
“i can’t believe it’s over.”  
“i can’t believe we finished it all.” tony got up and looked for his dvds.  
“next are the films.”  
“now that you’ve watched the series, do you think it’s better?”  
“nah, the films are better to me.” stephen raised an eyebrow. “trust me, when you see the films, you will change your mind.” 

tony blushed heavily when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. stephen had rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder. stephen wasn’t asleep or anything, he just placed his head on tony’s shoulder during the second movie. to say that tony was freaking out, would be an understatement. his heart was beating like crazy. his hands were sweaty. he was breathing heavily. had he fallen in love with someone he just met? he felt stephen’s eyes on him. stephen paused the film.  
“are you okay?” tony looked at him. stephen’s blue eyes sparkled with concern. tony couldn’t help but blush. “have you got a fever or anything?”  
“n-no, no. i’m fine.”  
“are you sure? is there anything you want me to do or...?”  
“kiss me” tony thanked whatever god was up there that he didn’t say that out loud. stephen placed his hand on tony’s forehead.  
“your warm.”  
“i’m fine. can’t i just continue watching the movie with my awesome sherlock bro?” stephen raised an eyebrow.  
“awesome sherlock bro?”  
“yeah, you’re awesome, you like sherlock, you’re my bro. awesome sherlock bro. we’re awesome sherlock bros. you and me. us.” tony stared at stephen, hoping there was no look of discomfort or anything. instead, stephen chuckled softly.  
“that’s a stupid name.” he continued to laugh, but tony noticed it wasn’t in a mocking way. the latter smiled, before joining in with the laughter. 

“shit, is that the time already?” stephen exclaimed, looking at the clock in tony’s room. they were currently playing video games. they had finished watching both the films and the series. he looked back at the tv screen to see that tony had beaten him, again.  
“ha, ha! i win!” tony cheered. stephen rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. he sighed and stood up. “where are you going, awesome sherlock bro?”  
“never call me that again.” stephen joked.  
“nah.” tony stuck his tongue out, causing stephen to chuckle and shake his head.  
“it’s 8:30. i have to go back to my dorm.”  
“aww, can’t you stay a bit longer?” tony pouted.  
“sorry, tony. i’ll see you tomorrow.” stephen was about to leave the room when tony called him back.  
“wait! you forgot your book!” tony showed him the sherlock book he was reading before.  
“you can keep it. i’ve read it like twelve times already.” stephen shrugged.  
“thanks.” tony smiled and stephen returned it. he placed the book on a desk near him. “well, i guess i’ll see you tomorrow.” tony looked at the floor. stephen sighed, walking up to him and hesitantly giving him a hug. tony froze, before melting into it.  
“be grateful, i don’t do this to just anybody.” stephen whispered to him. he broke the hug, waving at his friend for one last time, before leaving. tony watched as he left, a blush settling on his face. he picked up the book, watching as a small note fell onto the floor. he picked it up and read it 

hey, awesome sherlock bro (i hate that name so much)

i’ve decided that you can have this book as i’ve read it too many times  
since we’re friends now (or “bros” as you called us) i’ve decided to give you my number ;)  
don’t ask why i added a winky face i just wanna be cool  
[insert number]  
thanks for the amazing day 

— your awesome sherlock bro (i still hate that name)

tony smiled, feeling his heart melt. had he just fallen in love with a british boy he just met? yes, yes he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza this was a long chapter bc i love ironstrange so much  
> too much


	7. painting memories, old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and bruce finally get to do their art project   
> little bit of angst in here m8s

“steve, i’m scared. what if something goes wrong? what if-“   
“bruce, it’ll be fine. thor’s a really nice guy and brings a positive energy.” steve patted bruce’s shoulder.  
“i would be ranting to tony, but...” bruce pointed to the cafeteria window where tony and stephen were talking and laughing.   
“do you think there’s something going on between them?” bruce shrugged.  
“that’s not important right now. we need to talk about how we’re going to stop me from pissing myself in front of-“  
“banner! there you are. when are we going to begin our project for art?” thor’s voice boomed, causing a few students to turn.   
“i-“  
“uh, bruce, i should go.” steve ignored bruce’s pleading look for him to stay. “i promised nat and sam that we’d go to the cafe.”   
“alright. see ya, steve.” bruce weakly waved.  
“farewell.” thor sat down next to bruce. bruce slight nudged away from thor. “so, do you want to do start the project now?” bruce sighed, there was no way he could escape this. he was bad at lying and even worse at lying to thor.   
“sure. let’s do it in my room.” 

bruce smiles softly, watching as thor collapsed onto his bed.   
“so, what shall our theme be? nature? loss? love? there are others on the sheet.” thor asked, staring at the ceiling. bruce looked at the sheet that told them the different themes. their task was to research what colours and techniques artists use when they’re painting the different themes and explain why they’re effective. then, they had to paint their own example.   
“not love. i don’t know about loss. maybe happiness? but that would be too easy, wouldn’t it?” bruce groaned, struggling to choose a theme.   
“maybe nature. i would like to see thunder drawings.” thor chuckled, making thunder crashing noises. bruce’s smile widened as he shook his head.   
“i think we should do one about loss.” thor sat up on the bed, peeking his head to the side.  
“are you sure it won’t bring anything up that’s too personal?” bruce’s smile faded into a frown.   
“well, if we want to make our own piece, it has to come from the heart, doesn’t it?” thor stared before nodding slowly.   
“i guess so.”

the two boys had almost finished their art piece. the only thing left was the original piece.   
“what should we draw?” bruce asked thor, who just frowned in response.   
“i am not too sure. have you ever lost anyone close to you?” bruce’s heart stopped.   
“m-my best friend.” he paused, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “betty...”   
“what happened to her?” thor placed a comforting hand on bruce’s shoulder. and although bruce was going to regret putting his head on thor’s shoulder, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. all he thought of was betty. the first person he felt comfortable around. the first girl he fell in love with.   
“she died in a car accident when she and her parents were heading to this party. the last thing she texted to me was a confession text, telling me how much she loved me. i replied but...” tears started to fall. “she never read it.” thor wrapped one arm around bruce whilst he sobbed.   
“oh, banner. i’m so sorry.”  
“it’s okay. it’s a thing of the past.” there was a negative, yet comfortable silence that took over the two before thor spoke.  
“i’ve lost quite a few people in my life. so many, that i’ve learned to get used to it.” bruce looked at him, gesturing for him to continue. “my mother was the first. she had simply died of old age, but it still managed to destroy my world. then, a couple of my friends went out and got murdered. fandral, hogun and volstagg. i lost another friend, sif, to suicide. my other friend, heimdall, died of a diesease at a young age. i almost lost loki and my older sister hela to suicide as well. luckily, i was able to stop them.” bruce stared at thor in disbelief and sympathy. he couldn’t believe thor had gone through so much, yet the blonde male acted like none of this ever happened to him.   
“thor, i...” bruce stared at thor’s ocean eyes. he slowly lifted his head off the other boy’s shoulder. thor rested his hand on bruce’s left cheek and stroked it softly. bruce noticed that thor had tears trickling down. “thor...”  
“it’s okay, banner.” thor’s eyes wandered down to bruce’s lips. bruce couldn’t help but notice that.   
“uh, thor?” thor leaned forward whilst bruce just stayed still, a blush painted upon his face. what is he supposed to do? should he lean in? is it too early? is thor even going to kiss him? all his thoughts went out the window when he felt a pair of lips on his. bruce was too shocked to kiss back and suddenly the lips were gone.   
“banner, i-” thor was interrupted by tony and pepper barging in.   
“oh, hey, brucie. hey, point break.” tony waved at his two friends.  
“tony, the least you could’ve done was knock. you interrupted their studying.” pepper told tony, who just rolled his eyes.  
“yeah...” bruce muttered looking at thor, who was trying not to look back at him. “...studying...” 

this was going to be a crazy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy i’m not dead guys  
> i’ve just been trying to think of new chapters and where this story is going because i actually have no clue lmao  
> so finally here’s the next chapter   
> sorry for taking so long ;(


	8. the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve is drawing in his notebook again   
> thor and valkyrie make a bet   
> and peter has had enough of wade ignoring him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye i’m not dead   
> I AM SO SORRY  
> writer’s block is a real fucking bitch especially when i have no idea where this story is going   
> sorry for the wait

bucky was sitting outside with natasha, steve, sam tony and scott. he couldn’t help but notice that his best friend was too busy drawing to notice that sam had asked him a question.   
“hello, earth to rogers?” steve blinked, looking towards his friends.   
“oh, sorry, sam.”  
“is your notebook more important than what i’ve got to say? huh, steve?” sam asked, in a fake offended voice. bucky punched him in the arm. “ow.”   
“leave him alone, sam. it’s not illegal for him to draw.” steve softly smiled at bucky. bucky returned it.  
“well, it is illegal when i’m asking him a question. or just talking in general.” tony claimed.  
“shut up, stark!” natasha said, picking up bits of grass on the floor and ripping them up into smaller pieces. she threw a few pieces of grass at tony.  
“why don’t you run off and talk to pepper instead?”  
“why don’t you shut your mouth and hang around with that new kid?” an awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the two had a glare off. scott exaggeratedly coughed, causing the two to look at him.   
“anyway... what was the question?” steve asked sam.  
“now i’ve forgotten...” sam paused, thinking.  
“ooh, i think i know!” scott claimed, raising his hand up as if he were trying to answer a question in class.  
“you don’t have to put your hand up like that.” tony muttered, raising his eyebrow.   
“i don’t care.” scott said back. “you wanted to ask steve what he-“  
“oh yes, steve, what the heck are you drawing?” sam interrupted scott.  
“-was drawing.” scott finished, frowning.   
“i was just drawing that tree.” steve answered, showing the others his notebook.  
“nice.” natasha commented, smiling.   
“yoinks!” tony grabbed the notebook.   
“tony!” steve tried to get it back.  
“hold on, i won’t rip a page out. i just want to see what other drawings are in here.” tony flicked through pages. “hmmmm. oh, seems to be a lot of-“  
“that’s enough, tony!” steve grabbed his notebook back. tony held his hands up in surrender.  
“i see how it’s gonna be.” tony shuffled closer to steve and whispered into his ear. “your secret is safe with me, steve.” he smirked before shuffling back. steve blushed heavily, before standing up.  
“i just remembered that thor wanted me to do something for him. bye!” he ran off before the others got to say anything back.   
“uh, what was that about?” bucky asked. tony chuckled.   
“you have no idea.”

 

“thor odinson!” valkyrie called, running through the hallways. principal nick fury walked past, causing her to slow down and walk.   
“hello, valkyrie.” fury said.  
“hello, principal fury.” she smiled. when he was out of view, she continued to run down the hallway until she made it to room 116. 

-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-  
“c-come in.” cane a quiet and shaky voice.  
“listen here, bitch, we still need to talk about...” valkyrie paused. “woah, are you okay?” thor laid on his bed, his eyes red, valkyrie assumes from crying. she then proved herself right when she noticed his cheeks had tear tracks. but why had be been crying?   
“y-yes, i’m fine.” thor answered, weakly.   
“thor, i’m not an emotion reader or anything like mantis, but i can tell that’s your lying.” she walked up to thor and the blonde male sat up. he slowly nodded.  
“yeah, i’m not fine at all.” valkyrie sat next to him, patting his back.   
“where’s loki?”   
“he went to a cafe with his weird boyfriend graham master.”   
“ugh, he’s weird.”  
“yes, i cannot see what loki sees in him, but he does make him happy.”   
“anyway, enough about loki, what about you?” thor sighed.   
“i kissed banner. i finally did it.”  
“is that not a good thing?”   
“it would be, if he kissed back.”   
“oh, shit.”   
“yes. i haven’t spoken to him ever since it happened.”  
“when did it happen?”  
“yesterday.” valkyrie paused, staring at her sad friend. she knew how much thor like bruce, the moment the blonde male laid his eyes on him, he had fallen for him.   
“when you kissed him, did he push you away?” thor shook his head.  
“no, but he did not kiss me back.”   
“that doesn’t mean he didn’t like it? for all we know, bruce could’ve been too shocked to react. you know how shy he is.” thor smiled weakly.  
“y-yeah, that could be it.”   
“you should ask him out.”  
“ha! suggest that to me again, after you’ve asked carol out.” valkyrie grinned, she loved a good challenge, and thor loved a good challenge too.   
“sure, let’s have a bet. whoever asks their crush out first gets to... uh... i dunno?”   
“they get $20.”   
“you, odinson, have got your self a deal.” the two stared at each other, before shaking their hands.   
“i can already smell the money.”   
“don’t get your hopes up to high, thor.” valkyrie smiled as thor laughed. “you feeling better now?”   
“ah, yes, thank you.”  
“your welcome.” valkyrie hardened her grip on thor’s hand. thor winced.   
“ummm, valkyrie?”  
“now, i need you to explain to me why you followed me and carol to the park.”  
“oh... umm.” thor yelped when valkyrie strengthened her grip again.   
“hurry up, thor.” thor gulped. 

“mr stark!” peter called, opening tony’s room door.   
“what is it, kid?” tony asked. he was on his laptop on his bed. peter walked up to the bed and sat next to him.   
“what are you doing?” he asked the older boy when he noticed that tony was doing a quiz called ‘what type of dog breed are you based on your shrek knowledge?’.  
“did you come here to judge me or ask me a question?” tony replied, not looking away from the screen.  
“it’s about wade.” tony slammed his laptop closed at the mention of the name.   
“what’s it about wilson?”   
“i think i like him. like, like like him.”   
“that’s a lot of ‘likes’, kid.” peter whined.  
“i felt bad for him for basically telling him to...”  
“...fuck off?”  
“yes! he hasn’t answered my calls or texts and he doesn’t talk to me in the lessons we have or in lunch. he doesn’t even put any love notes in my locker and-“  
“wait, he put love notes in your locker?” tony raised a curious and threatening eyebrow. peter shook his head.  
“t-that’s not the point. i think i have a crush on him.”  
“kid, are you this is a crush or just feeling guilty for telling him to fuck off? ‘cause i think it’s the latter.” tony put his laptop away. “you could just feel bad and your mind’s like ‘well shit i don’t wanna see him sad’ and it’s making you think you like him like that, but ya don’t, ya know?” peter nodded.  
“yeah, i get that. should i text him, telling him we need to talk?”  
“yeah, that’s great.” peter grabbed his phone and sent the message. 

peter: hey, can we talk? i don’t mind when but i really need to talk to you? 

peter sighed in relief when he instantly got a message. 

wade: yeah, sure... are you free @ lunch ;) 

peter felt his heart flip when he saw the winky face. he was glad that wade was finally answering his messages and acting like none of it never happened, even if it was only on the phone.

peter: yeah, obvs gotta have lunch lmao  
wade: tru! i’ll see you then, petey   
peter: see ya 

“he said he’s available at lunch. he said he’s available at lunch. he said he’s available at lunch. he said he’s available-“  
“peter stop repeating shit and get out of my room, i’ve got a buzzfeed quiz to complete.”   
“o-oh right, sorry.” peter got off the bed and exited the room, a huge grin painted onto his face. 

he didn’t know why, maybe it was the whole guilt thing tony was talking about, but knowing he was gonna talk to wade again made his heart light and his stomach churn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes frostmaster is in the story   
> the grandmaster is called “graham master”  
> it kinda sounds like grandmaster lmao i tried


	9. shaky and delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stephen’s hands shake  
> and god, does he hate it so much  
> luckily tony’s here to help

tony wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed it before. he had been hanging out with stephen long enough to notice that something was strange (pun SO intended) about him. it was only yesterday when tony noticed their shaking. it was only today when tony asked stephen about it. 

they were in english and for some bizarre reason, ever since stephen joined they hadn’t done any written work until today. the teacher had asked the student to write some sort of essay about something that tony wasn’t interested in. he saw that stephen was staring at his pen, as if it was about to jump up at him and bite his face off.  
“hey, strange, you alright?” tony asked his friend. stephen broke his gaze with his pen and looked at tony.  
“yeah, i’m fine. just trying to think of ideas about what i could write.” tony raised an eyebrow.  
“you sure?” stephen nodded, smiling softly at his friend. tony couldn’t help but smile back. “okay, strange.” 

it was only twenty minutes left of the lesson when tony knew stephen wasn’t fine.

he glanced over at stephen only to see him with his gloved hands hiding his face. tony looked at his book and saw his messy handwriting followed with a scribble. tony then heard stephen’s whimpers. that’s when it clicked. stephen was crying.  
“hey, hey, stephen. strange, look at me.” tony whispered, slowly stroking stephen back.  
“useless...” tony heard stephen mutter.  
“stephen, you’re not useless.” stephen brought his face to view, fresh tears falling down.  
“i can’t even write a simple sentence without fucking it up. how am i NOT useless?” stephen claimed, glaring at his book. tony continued to stare at stephen, trying to think of a way to help him and comfort him.  
“let me see your hands.” the words left his mouth too quickly, leaving tony no time to process what he said. stephen furrowed his eyebrows.  
“excuse me?” tony sighed, stroking stephen’s cheek. he was suprised the teacher hadn’t noticed the two yet, but also thankful that the teacher didn’t interrupt their moment.  
“stephen, please. the only way i’ll be able to know why you’re upset if if i see them.” stephen melted into tony’s touch.  
“tony, i-“ he was interrupted by the bell.  
“alright, students, that’s the lunch bell. you are all free to go.” the teacher announced, and all the kids exited the room, stephen and tony being among them.  
“stephen!” tony called when he saw stephen run off to the bathroom. he followed him. 

when tony stepped into the bathroom, he noticed only one stall was locked, instantly knowing stephen was in there. he knocked on the stall door.  
“stephen?”  
“go away, tony.” stephen muttered.  
“stephen, stop being so fucking difficult. i won’t judge whatever you’re hiding, if that’s what your worried about. i get it, okay. though mine are less obvious and more easier to hide. but, it still didn’t stop me from feeling self conscious about it.” tony smiled when the bathroom stall door unlocked and opened, revealing a sad stephen with tears falling down his face. he used the sleeve of his navy blue sweater to wipe them off, which made him look adorable in tony’s eyes. stephen slowly took off his gloved hands and quickly hid his hands behind his back.  
“sure you won’t judge? or make fun of me?”  
“why would i?” tony asked, frowning slightly when stephen bit his lip nervously. tony didn’t even know stephen could do nervous. stephen slowly revealed his hands and tony gasped out loud. they were covered in scars and shaking unnaturally. before stephen could tug them away, tony took hold of them. “they seem fine to me.”  
“but the-“  
“yes, stephen, i can see the scars. and, so what? they’re scars. i get it, they can be ugly. i thought that too with what happened to me. but, they show how strong you are. and you, stephen strange...” tony paused, staring at stephen’s hands. he pecked both of them, causing him to blush. he looked up into stephen’s crystal blue eyes, noticing that the other was blushing too. they smiled at each other. “...you’re very strong.”  
“i...” stephen was lost for words. but it was now that he started to realise how beautiful tony was. how behind that selfish, loud and arrogant nature, was a selfless, caring and affectionate guy. he loved it, he loved tony. someone walked into the bathroom, causing the two to jump away from each other.  
“tony?” it was thor.  
“oh, hey point break.”  
“hey, tony. ah, hello stephen.” thor smiled at stephen.  
“hi, thor.” tony stared between the two before stephen answered. “we have maths and pe together.” thor nodded to confirm.  
“say, would any of you know where bruce?” thor asked. “i need to talk to him about something.” stephen furrowed his eyebrows and tony just shook his head.  
“no, we haven’t. sorry, thor.” thor frowned.  
“very well, see you.” thor left the two. stephen pulled out his gloves out of his pocket but tony stopped him.  
“stephen, don’t be afraid.” tony said, staring at him dead on in the eye. stephen hesitated, but slowly put the gloves away. tony smiled softly. his phone buzzed, indicating he got a message. he read the text, before putting his phone away. “my friends are asking where i am. i should go.” tony said.  
“yeah, okay.” stephen muttered, playing with the hem of his sweater. they stood awkwardly before tony spoke.  
“hey, do you wanna hang out with me and my friends? you can finally be introduced to the people who i make go insane.” stephen chuckled softly.  
“uh, sure. as long as they wouldn’t mind.”  
“nah, not at all.” tony said, walking towards the bathroom door. he held the door out for stephen, bowing. “after you, sir.” stephen rolled his eyes.  
“douchebag.” he commented, passing through the door.  
“dork.” tony chuckled, following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y’all don’t already know  
> i love ironstrange  
> so of course there’s gonna be a whole chapter dedicated to them :))


	10. the friend™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stephen gets introduced to tony’s friends  
> everyone ships ironstrange  
> and peter and wade finally make out  
> i mean make up  
> they don’t make out (yet)

“what took you so long?” natasha called, finally noticing tony walking into the cafeteria. she also saw that he was accompanied by someone else.  
“what? you know i love making a surprise entrance.” tony answered, joining the others on the table. everyone looked at the extra body sitting next to him. the stranger visibly tensed up. “um, guys, i’m over here!” tony snapped his fingers multiple times.  
“yeah, and you’re going to act like we can’t see him.” bucky said, pointing to the stranger. “no offence.”  
“none taken.” the stranger replied, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
“so, are we going to get a name? or are we gonna play a guessing game.” sam asked, causing natasha to punch him. “jeez, romanoff!”  
“sam, oh my lord.” natasha muttered. “sorry, about him. he’s stupid.”  
“that’s one way to put it.” bucky said, grinning.  
“is today bully sam wilson day?” sam whined.  
“no, that’s everyday.” clint claimed, smiling.  
“moving on... who’s this?” steve asked.  
“stephen strange.” the stranger revealed.  
“ah, so you’re tony’s boyfriend. glad to finally put a name on a face.” peter said, innocently. stephen raised an eyebrow.  
“uh, i’m not tony’s boyfriend.” the others stared at him.  
“yeah, guys, jeez. i barely know the guy.” tony shook his head slightly.  
“really?” natasha and peter asked, peter’s was shocked and innocent whilst natasha’s was more teasing.  
“yes, i am sure.”  
“hello, friends.” thor said, joining the table. they all greeted him. “any of you seen bruce?”  
“no, sorry thor.”  
“nope.”  
“sorry, thor.”  
“haven’t seen him all day.” thor groaned.  
“it’s alright.” thor slumped down between carol and pepper. carol patted her friend on the back. “so, stark is finally introducing us to his boyfriend?” thor asked, when he finally noticed stephen on their table for the first time. stephen groaned whilst tony rolled his eyes.  
“why do people think i’m his boyfriend?” stephen muttered.  
“well, i’m not sure about the others, but i noticed both of you were quite close in the bathroom, so i just assumed.” thor admitted. stephen slammed his head on the table when everyone made suggestive noises. one of them from clint being:  
“oh my lord they were kissing! get some, stark!”  
“we were not kissing, get your minds out of the fucking gutter!” tony yelled, causing everyone on the table to calm down. “look, something serious and personal happened to stephen and i was just making sure he was okay.” stephen smiled softly as tony put a hand on stephen’s shoulder.  
“uh, i dunno. that shoulder touch seems a little low on the platonic scale if you ask me.” rhodey teased, causing pepper to punch him. “why are you girls so punchy?”  
“why are you guys so stupid and never know when to keep your mouths shut?” natasha snapped back.  
“you took the words right out my mouth, nat.” pepper smiled at the redhead. wanda and carol nodded.  
“ugh, whatever.” rhodey sighed.  
“agh, i need to go!” peter exclaimed, staring at his phone. he shoved his last two churros into his mouth and ran off.  
“bye, peter?” pepper raised an eyebrow at the younger one’s odd behaviour.  
“um, shouldn’t i be introduced? or do i just have to use nicknames?” stephen asked.  
“oh, shit yeah.” tony stood up, walking over to rhodey. “this is my pal, rhodey. i call him rhodey bear. don’t be disturbed or anything, we’re just such close friends we have weird pet names for each other.” tony went over to carol. “this is carol. big, strong lesbian. emphasis on strong. she’s really strong.” tony glared at her and she smiled. “too strong for my liking.” he moved onto thor. “speaking of strong, we have thor. has a weird fetish for thunder and lightning.”  
“what?” stephen furrowed his eyebrows.  
“stark, it was one time.”  
“no it wasn’t! whenever there was a thunderstorm, whilst we were all freaking the fuck out, this guy would be cheering and dancing around. i don’t know why, but he gets really excited.”  
“okay, i will admit, i do get a tad bit excited.”  
“you got out a fucking hammer one time and broke my lamp!”  
“i apologised multiple times!”  
“not enough, in my opinion!” they glared at each other, before thor started laughing and tony smiled. “anyway, he’s very lovable and extremely loyal. though, he’s very strong as well and can be dangerous.” tony moved onto pepper.  
“this is pepper. one of the many calm people of the bunch. she’s my pal. we’ve known each other since we were little, same with rhodey. we dated at one point, but, meh. we stayed as friends, though, and never left the others side. she’s really smart.” 

“wade! where are you?” peter called.  
“petey pie! i mean peter! i’m here!” wade waved enthusiastically. peter sighed in relief, pulling his friend in for a hug. at least, if they were still friends.  
“this is okay with you, right?” wade chuckled softly and peter’s heart soared.  
wow, peter must be feeling very guilty.  
“of course, petey pie. i can call you petey pie, right?” wade asked, letting go of peter. peter nodded.  
“listen, about what i said-“  
“it’s cool, i get it. i can come across as too eager, you know.”  
“yeah, but i didn’t want to scare you off or anything. i still wanted to be friends.”  
“oh. sorry, i thought you didn’t want to hang out with me completely. the words you said made it seem like it...”  
“i am so sorry. you’re not annoying. well, you can be, but that doesn’t mean i hate you.” they both smiled. peter had missed wade so much.  
“have i told you about my obsession with pikachu?” wade asked, showing peter his pikachu backpack.

yep, peter had definitely missed wade. and wade missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you ask, yes, i DID make a detective pikachu reference there (it wasn’t really a reference but still)  
> i skipped introductions because i couldn’t be bothered oh my lord lmao  
> see ya in the next one, bitches


	11. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce and thor finally talk  
> loki finally makes an appearance  
> and stephen finally realises that he likes tony

bruce sat silently in the school library. he couldn’t even read his book, he had been on the same page forever. all he thought about was thor, the kiss, to be more specific. thor’s lips felt soft. the kiss was amazing, but if only bruce had kissed him back...  
“ugh, why is everything so difficult?” bruce muttered to himself.  
“banner? what’s wrong?” bruce looked and sighed in relief when he saw loki.  
“oh, loki. it’s you.” loki raised an eyebrow, before sitting opposite bruce.  
“you didn’t answer my question, bruce.” loki stated. bruce sighed.  
“it’s about your brother.” bruce started.  
“oh, thor? he’s into you.” the raven haired boy said.  
“i know that. it’s just...” bruce paused, closing his book. “he kissed me.”  
“yes, he would not stop telling me about it. and you didn’t kiss back?” bruce slowly shook his head. “he thinks you don’t like him. he’s been looking for you, trying to tell you that he’s sorry and it was a mistake.”  
“but i do like him!” bruce muttered.  
“well, he’s not going to figure that out if you just sit here, hiding in the library, now, is he?” as if on cue, thor’s voice was heard.  
“loki! loki, i need-“ thor paused when he saw bruce. “i... uh...”  
“hey, thor.” bruce waved at him, shyly.  
“uh, would you look at the time. i’ve got to meet up with graham.” loki said, walking past thor. “don’t mess this up.” loki whispered harshly into thor’s ear, before exiting the library.  
“uh, hello, banner.” thor sat where loki did before.  
“hey...” bruce looked at the floor.  
“listen, banner, i-“  
“i loved that kiss!” bruce blushed heavily. thor’s eyes widened. “n-no, wait, that came out weird! i meant, i... ooh... umm... i liked the kiss? ugh! i don’t know what to say.” bruce hid his flustered face in his hands. thor smiled softly.  
“banner.” his voice was soft and gentle. so soft and gentle, it suprised both of them. bruce looked at thor.  
“i... i like you, thor. have done for a long time.” bruce whispered, leaning closer to thor. thor’s breath was shaky.  
“i feel the same way.” thor said, before planting his lips onto bruce’s.

only this time, the other kissed back. 

bruce’s lips felt wonderful on thor’s. they felt as soft as a feather. thor felt like he was dreaming. if he was, he would never want to wake up. bruce’s lips were suddenly gone, an thor’s felt cold. too cold. he wanted those warm pair of lips back. bruce smiled shyly.  
“that was... wow.” bruce whispered to himself, but thor heard.  
“it was a great kiss. could i have another?” the shorter boy laughed, before kissing thor again.  
“GOD DAMN IT!” a voice screeched, causing the two to pull apart. thor looked outside the library window and saw valkyrie standing there.  
“VALKYRIE!” thor yelled, causing the girl to run off. “GET BACK HERE!”  
“ssh!” a student shushed him.  
“don’t shush me.” thor said, before walking off. bruce ran after him.  
“thor!” 

loki knocked onto the door of room number 177. stephen opened the door, smiling at his friend.  
“hey, loki.” stephen allowed him in. 

the two had been friends in primary school but loki had moved schools to norway with thor before moving to america for good. the two stayed in contact ever since and when loki found out stephen was going to his high school, he was beyond happy. 

loki sat on stephen’s bed.  
“so, what’s up?” stephen asked, putting his books away.  
“you know what’s up. give me all the detail.” stephen turned to the raven haired boy, raising an eyebrow.  
“what do you mean?” stephen turned back to his bookshelf.  
“you and tony. don’t think i haven’t seen it.” loki didn’t even have to look at him to know that stephen was blushing.  
“nothing’s up. we’re just friends. he isn’t into me.”  
“but are you into him?” when loki didn’t get an answer, he smirked. “ooh, strange. since when?”  
“not too long.” stephen has finished putting books on the bookshelf and joined loki on his bed. “he had found out about my hands.” loki frowned. “but he was actually very supportive and said something about relating to my scars. but his were less obvious. don’t know what that meant, but he really helped me through it.” stephen smiled at his hands.  
“wow, you are in love.” loki said. stephen rolled his eyes.  
“yeah, shut up.” stephen shoved him slightly. “but he isn’t into me.” loki scoffed.  
“from what you just told me, he seems to be into you.” stephen shook his head.  
“nah, i think he’s just being friendly.”  
“tony isn’t just friendly to anyone. he likes you.”  
“i don’t think so.” loki rolled his eyes.  
“whatever you say, strange. talk later?” loki stood up.  
“sure, we’ll talk later.” stephen waved as his friend walked to the door. loki turned to face him.  
“trust me, okay? tony’s into you.” were loki’s last words, before he left the room.  
“there’s no way he likes me the way i like him.” stephen scoffed, frowning. 

but, unsurprisingly, stephen was absolutely wrong. and loki, surprisingly, was absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i’m suddenly uploading  
> i know that’s really weird lmao


	12. new discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some minor hawkant content  
> i’ve recently fallen in love with this ship oh my lord-  
> i blame jeremy renner and paul rudd for that lmao

“HOPE, OH MY LORD!” scott cried, knocking frantically at his friend’s door. this caused a lot of students to turn to him. 

-knockknockknockknock-

“what the fuck do you want?” hope opened the door, only to be pushed into her room by the flustered brunette boy. pepper sat on her bed with a magazine in hand, raising an eyebrow at the pair.  
“is this a private talk?” she asked, smiling softly. scott glanced at hope, before nodding.  
“sorry, pep.” hope apologised, sheepishly. the ginger girl stood up and walked towards the door.  
“it’s okay.” pepper smiled reassuringly at the two again, before leaving the room.  
“my roommate is too nice.” hope muttered. “anyway, what do you want scott?” scott inhaled and hope rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to take a while.  
“so you know how i thought i’d be single forever after you and i broke up and thought that no one would ever love me?” scott asked, rushing his words, causing hope to blink a couple times to process what he said.  
“yes...?”  
“well, i just realised today that clint barton is actually pretty hot.” scott said, looking proud of his discovery. hope furrowed her eyebrows.  
“wait, that’s the archery dude, right?” scott nodded frantically. “so, you just kicked my roommate out, caused so much noise in the hallway, just to tell me about your stupid crush on the archery kid?” hope exclaimed, frowning.  
“pretty much.” scott pursed his lips. hope facepalmed.  
“you’re really annoying.” 

“nat! nat! yo, sam, have you seen nat?” clint asked his friend.  
“i think she’s outside.” sam replied and soon, clint was gone.  
“on your left.” a voice whispered, causing sam to jump. he groaned when he looked on his left and saw steve smiling at him sheepishly.  
“god damn it, rogers...”  
“hey, can i ask you something?”  
“shoot.” steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “jeez, rogers, it’s an expression. don’t actually shoot me.”  
“when’s homecoming?” steve asked. sam’s eyes widened. he totally forgot homecoming was in a couple months.  
“steve, homecoming’s forever away. why are you worrying about it now?” steve blushed softly.  
“i felt like asking bucky out today. but i thought it would be better if i asked him on homecoming. but, ugh! i dunno.” steve hid his flustered face in his hands. sam patted his friend’s back.  
“you, poor, poor, thing. well, i can’t help you. you’re talking to mr forever single.” sam smiled sadly as steve pouted at him.  
“you’re not helping, wilson.”  
“listen, i may not be an expert on romance, but what i can say is, you should go for it. you and bucky have such a close relationship that if you accidentally saw the other one naked, you wouldn’t even react in any way.” sam explained, causing steve to grimace but blush harder. sam chuckled at his flustered friend. “what i’m trying to say is, i hardly doubt that if you did tell bucky your feelings, it would effect your close friendship. one, because he likes you too. and two, because you are really tight.” steve looked at his friend, a determined look on his face.  
“yes. that makes sense, i guess. thanks, sam.” steve patted sam’s shoulder. “i think i’ll go tell him-“  
“on your right.” a voice muttered to sam, causing the latter to scream.  
“god fucking damn it, bucky!” bucky laughed whilst sam shook his head.  
“hey, stevie.” bucky smiled at his best friend.

god damn his cute smile and cute nickname...

“hey, buck.” steve said, his face already red.  
“so i was thinking-“  
“i’m gonna go to tony.” steve stammered out.  
“oh...” bucky sounded discouraged and steve hated it.  
“y-yeah! we have a science project together.” bucky smiled weakly whilst sam raised an eyebrow.  
“you don’t have science with-“  
“bye, sam. bye, buck.” steve ran off.  
“what’s up with him?” bucky asked, watching his friend.  
“i dunno.” sam said, you know, like a liar. 

natasha dropped her milkshake, she would kill clint for that later. 

but right now, this was way more important. 

“what do you mean you think scott likes you?” she asked. clint blushed heavily, beaming.  
“i dunno. but, he was acting a bit close and...” clint squealed, causing a few students to stare.

these guys just caused so attention, don’t they? 

“woah, calm down, loverboy. actually don’t, tell me more.” natasha smiled, happy that her best friend finally had a lover in his life.  
“speaking of happy love and shit, i was in the vents, doing what i do best, and, i couldn’t help but notice thor and bruce.” clint winked suggestively.  
“is that so?” natasha raised an eyebrow, growing interested. “well, what are you waiting for? give me the tea.” clint chuckled softly.  
“thor, may or may not have kissed bruce on the cheek.” natasha’s eyes widened.  
“are you fucking serious?”  
“i heard “i love you” and “i love you eternally, banner”.” clint said, trying his best to do an impression of thor and bruce. it failed massively. 

thank god natasha didn’t have two milkshakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a shitty chapter because i couldn’t think of anything else  
> i didn’t really think of a plot so yeah  
> sorry :,)


	13. crushes

“go fish.” wade said, placing all his cards down. he took out his tuna sandwich and placed it on the table. “go, fish, go.” he whispered to the sandwich.  
“wade, i don’t think you know how to play.” peter said, giggling.  
“can you believe how rude he is?” wade asked, turning to face someone. “yeah, i’m talking to you. what? didn’t you know i could break the fourth wall?” wade chuckled.  
[you idiot? petey pie thinks you’re a weirdo now.] white box complained.  
“but i kinda am a weirdo, whitey.” wade whispered.  
“uh, wade, who are you talking to?” peter furrowed his eyebrows.  
“no one. no one at all. don’t worry about it, petey pie.” peter smiled at the nickname, his heart fluttering. that feeling wouldn’t go away, and peter slowly started to doubt tony’s beliefs of it being guilt.  
“underoos!” speak of the devil. peter quickly stood up, taking the cards and messily placing them in a box.  
“sorry, wade. mr stark... tony wants me.” peter smiled sheepishly.  
“it’s okay, pete. we can hang out later.” wade quickly hugged his friend, before grabbing his detective pikachu backpack, and skipping away. peter made his way to tony, who was tapping his foot impatiently.  
“what took you so long?” tony looked at wade, who was still skipping happily away. “oh, wilson.” tony glared at him. “anyway, i need your help. can’t believe i’m asking you but...”  
“hey! i’m good at helping people.”  
“doesn’t mean your help can be… helpful.” tony shuddered, remembering many incidents he asked peter to help him with.

they all didn’t end well.

“anyway! what did you need my help with, mr stark?” peter looked up at the older boy.  
“i’m gonna regret this…” tony muttered. “i need you to be my, uh, delivery boy. kinda, i guess.” when all tony got was just a confused peter, he knew he had to explain. “okay, so i’ll give you gifts, like a bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolates and you have to deliver them to...” tony paused, blushing and looking to one side. he was almost... shy? peter had never seen tony shy. “to stephen strange. you know who he is, right?” peter hesitated, trying to think, before shaking his head. tony groaned, rolling his eyes. “uh, he’s...” tony paused, trying not to make this the most cheesiest thing ever. luckily, he didn’t have to describe stephen, because he saw him there, casually reading. “he’s right there, actually.” tony stared at him, lost in a trance.  
“uh, mr stark?” peter called, causing tony to look back at him.  
“o-oh, yeah. uh, give him this.” tony handed him a letter. “but, say it was from me. or you can just tell him to open it because it has my name signed on it.” peter nodded, doing a salute, before awkwardly walking over to stephen.  
“hi, i-i’m peter parker.” peter said, silently cursing his classic stutter. stephen looked at the brunette teen, smiling softly.  
“stephen strange.” peter sat next to him.  
“whatcha reading?”  
“just some random book my adopted mother gave me.” stephen smiled softly.  
“oh? what’s her name?”  
“yao. she taught me everything i know about how to keep my mental health in balance with my physical health and stuff like that.” stephen looked sadly at his book, before looking at the kid. he noticed the letter with his name on it. “is that for me?”  
“oh, yes! sorry. it’s not from me.” peter gave him the letter. he couldn’t help but notice stephen’s gloved hands. he refused to ask about it, as he thought it would bring up something personal. stephen carefully opened it, but struggled due to his hands. he groaned in frustration. “would you like me to help?” peter asked, already taking the letter and opening it. he gave it to stephen. stephen smiled, though he was angry at himself for not being able to open something as simple as a letter.

roses are red,  
pickles are green  
i like your legs,  
and what’s in between ;)

~Tony Stark <3

stephen couldn’t help but blush heavily at the letter, whilst peter just giggled. they both looked back at tony, who just winked at stephen.  
“oh god...” stephen muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

“so, you like him?” peter asked tony in their history lesson.  
“no, peter. i just asked you to give him a sexual letter as a joke.” tony scoffed.  
“actually, i know lots of people that-“  
“peter?” the teacher called, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.  
“sorry, sir.” peter muttered, before turning to back to tony. “i knew you liked him.” peter smiled.  
“no you didn’t.” peter paused, before frowning.  
“yeah, you’re right. i didn’t.” 

 

scott panicked, he hadn’t done the maths homework, and nick fury warned him that if he had another late homework or if he was late for another lesson this week, he’d get a detention. and due to the fact that he hadn’t done his homework, he might be late for his lesson as well.  
“does that mean i would get double detention? oh god!” scott whined, rummaging through his backpack in the bathroom for the worksheet. “where is it? where is it? where is it?” he muttered to himself.  
“lang?” a voice called, causing scott to blush heavily. he turned and saw clint fucking barton in all his glory.  
“hey, barton.” scott beamed at his friend.  
“scottie, maths starts in a couple minutes, what are you doing?” clint asked.  
“what are you doing?” scott asked, making himself appear taller. clint laughed.  
“you’re so silly.” scott blushed. clint noticed and smirked. the brunette sighed in defeat.  
“i forgot to do the maths homework. in my defence, it was difficult. how am i supposed to “find 24% of $160”? homework should be illegal.” scott complained, crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler. clint thought he looked adorable.  
“you’re telling me. well, i, somehow, managed to do it.”  
“you asked nat for the answers, didn’t you?” clint scoffed.  
“look, do you want the answers or not?”  
“yes, please!” scott answered instantly, getting his worksheet out. he smiled sheepishly at clint as it came out crumbled and almost ripped. “i kinda just shoved it in there when i first got it.” clint chuckled, before showing scott the answers, the latter scribbled them away. the bell rang and scott had just finished writing the last number. they quickly ran in with the other students and the teacher looked at scott with a slightly impressed expression.  
“mr lang, you’re in. just on time.” scott smiled, before siting next to clint, who gave him a fist pump.  
“thanks, man.”  
“no problem, lang.” scott gave him one final smile, before paying attention to the lesson.

and god, did scott’s smile make clint’s heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i’m uploading a lot :)  
> probably gonna be a new chapter this week (or not??)  
> also btw  
> stephen’s “adopted mum” is in fact the ancient one  
> apparently in the comics her (or his because she was a guy in the comics) real name is yao so yeah  
> she isn’t dead (yet)  
> anyway  
> see ya


	14. i don’t know what to name this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m o r e h a w k a n t  
> i love that ship so much  
> not as much as ironstrange obviously but still

valkyrie groaned, glaring at thor and bruce. the two boys were sitting a few tables away from them, laughing and talking to each other. carol raised an eyebrow at her.  
“what’s wrong, hun?” carol asked. the two had finally gotten together a week ago, carol had asked valkyrie out and she said yes about three thousand times, but that didn’t beat bruce and thor’s month.  
“i think thor has forgotten about our bet, which is good, but, i can’t believe he beat me to it.” valkyrie whined. “like, don’t get me wrong, i’m happy for them. they’re literally the most perfect couple…”  
“two soft boys who can get angry easily and when they are, it’s not a great time.” carol pointed out.  
“yeah. but, it just feels weird that thor got a partner before me. i... ugh!” she sighed. the blonde female next to her pecked her on the cheek.  
“at least you both found love.” valkyrie smiled, looking at carol and kissing her on the lips. it was a short but tender kiss.  
“yeah.” 

“strange, you’re kidding me?”  
“i’m not. he really gave me a letter that said “roses are red, the sky is blue, you look hot, can i fuck you”. like, that’s so silly.” stephen blushed furiously.  
“no, it’s just that, it’s pretty obvious he likes you, and you can’t see it.” loki complained. “tony doesn’t do this to his friends. you can go ask them. they’ll tell you the same thing. uh, can you pass me that can? my nails still need to be dried.” stephen obeyed, giving the ebony haired teen his can.  
“that drink’s unhealthy, you do realise that?” stephen muttered.  
“off subject! tony’s gay for you!” loki sang, trying to open the can. stephen spluttered.  
“no he’s not!” 

-knock knock-

“brother.” thor said, opening the door. he looked over at stephen and then at his brother. “you’re friends with strange?”  
“he was my friend back in primary before we left to norway.”  
“oh? i thought you two hated each other in primary?” thor raised an eyebrow.  
“at first, i thought he was annoying. he still is because of how oblivious he can be.” stephen glared at loki, who was smirking at him. “but then we got to sit together and it changed forever. we argued about everything at first, then we became besties.” loki did jazz hands.  
“ooh, i like your nails, brother.” thor commented.  
“oh shut up, you daft lad.” loki rolled his eyes, his british accent clear in that sentence. thor was about to interject, but a knock at the door stopped him.  
“knock, knock, knock.” a voice sang, causing thor to frown, stephen to look in confusion, and loki to beam.  
“come in, babe.” loki called. the door opened, revealing a man. he had grey hair and blue eyeliner. he wore a mustard yellow hoodie and dark blue jeans. he looked about nineteen. “graham!” loki ran up to the man.  
“aw, hello, lokitty.” graham master purred, attaching his lips onto loki’s pale neck. loki hummed in delight. thor pulled stephen out of the room.  
“wha-“  
“we better leave before we see things we don’t want to see.” thor responded, shuddering when he heard his younger brother moan softly. 

“i feel like dying my hair blonde. thoughts?” natasha asked.  
“i think you would look lovely, nat.” pepper answered, causing natasha to blush.  
“do you not like how your hair is now?” steve asked, gesturing to natasha’s short ginger hair. natasha shrugged, sipping her iced tea.  
“maybe you could grow it? you know, like you did before. the whole curly long hair? that was-“ clint was interrupted by natasha.  
“it wasn’t that bad, but i’ve had this hairstyle for too long, don’t ya think?” natasha suggested. “blonde would be nice.”  
“i bet blonde would make you look hotter than you already are.” pepper muttered, but the other girl heard. they both blushed, looking at each other.  
“thanks, pep.” natasha winked and pepper had never thought her face could go so red in her life.  
“hey guys.” scott said, dancing his way over to the others. clint blushed.  
“cute.” he muttered. scott sat down with the others, getting his lunch out.  
“so you actually made lunch without burning it this time?” clint joked. his roommate had somehow managed to mess up a sandwich, which clint thought was ridiculous. scott rolled his eyes.  
“i’m not that bad at cooking. you should see me baking.” scott smiled shyly.  
“you look like a puppy.” clint chuckled, blushing.  
“thanks! i love puppies.” scott beamed, also blushing. natasha watched the two with interest.  
“sooo, me, pepper and steve need to go.” she said, grabbing pepper’s hand. the other girl blushed softly.  
“we do?” steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“yeah. you haven’t drooled over bucky yet today. isn’t that part of your daily routine?” natasha joked, causing everyone on their table except steve to laugh. steve rolled his eyes, before leaving the table. “bye, boys.” were natasha’s last words to clint and scott.  
“you want a bit of my sandwich?” scott asked, shoving his peanut butter sandwich in clint’s face. clint sighed, taking a bite out of the sandwich. it tasted off... clint started to choke. scott screeched, quickly rushing to his friend and slapping him on the back. clint coughed something out. he stared at it, tears in his eyes, before he realised what it was.

why was there paper in scott’s sandwich?

“lang, what the fuck?” clint exclaimed.  
“just open it.” scott pleaded. clint rolled his eyes, obeying anyway.

this is probably the weirdest way to ask but,  
would you like to hang out at the park tomorrow at 6?  
it doesn’t have to be at 6...  
whatever time you’re available  
not at 7:30 though  
i’m hanging with hope then  
or 8 i have to do homework...  
anyway!!:  
[ ] fuck yeah dude  
[ ] no what the fuck why would i want to hang out with you?? weirdo  
[ ] maybe... i dunno man  
[ ] heck yeah, but i’m not available at that time  
~Scott Lang the man :)

clint chuckled, looking at scott, who was smiling sheepishly. he got out a pen, ticking one of the options. he gave scott the paper.

[✔️] fuck yeah dude

scott smiled the smile that made clint’s knees weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like loki and stephen’s story is a bit confusing:  
> so basically  
> before loki was adopted  
> he and stephen were friends in england and basically loki’s parents died and he got adopted by thor’s family who took him away to norway for a couple of years  
> at the same time stephen got adopted by yao/the ancient one and they moved to america  
> a couple years later, after frigga’s death, loki, thor and odin moved to america and went to this high school  
> stephen joined later  
> and y e a h  
> just in case people need some clarification :/


	15. i’m running out of chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this wasn’t so long :(

“wait, you do what?”   
“i do yoga club.”  
“really?”  
“uh huh.”  
“oh…”  
“yeah... is that weird?” tony shook his head rapidly.  
“no, no, no! it sounds cool. it’s just not something i’d be interested in.” stephen raised an eyebrow at the brunette.  
“have you even tried yoga?” tony paused, and stephen got his answer. “you should try it. it helps you relax, and you always seem to be stressed.” tony frowned at his friend. “i don’t mean that in a bad way.”   
“no, it’s cool. i understand.” tony shrugged. “okay, i guess i’ll go. but, only for one day.”   
“sure, as long as you try something new. it starts during lunch so meet at the cafeteria and we’ll go.” tony nodded, before the bell rang. “oh, i gotta go to maths.” stephen awkwardly waved before walking away. tony watched him go, before walking to science.

yoga can’t be that bad, right?

 

steve had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

he was sketching in his sketchbook. he had totally forgotten that the muse of his art was sitting opposite him.  
“steve, what are you drawing?” bucky asked, trying to see what his friend was doodling. steve didn’t respond, so bucky decided to take matters into his own hands. he snatched the notebook out of steve’s hands. that’s when the blonde male really started paying attention.  
“buuucky! give it back, now!” steve commanded, but the other didn’t listen. bucky flicked through pages.   
“wow, you seem to draw me a lot, ste-“ he paused, blushing heavily. steve groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “steve?” the blonde male lifted his head up, and saw the drawing in the sketchbook. it was a very detailed drawing of bucky smiling. there we love hearts and messages surrounding him, though, and one of them must’ve caught bucky’s eye. “do you really think i’m cute?” the red on steve’s face still hadn’t left him.  
“uuuh, well, you see... i…” steve sighed, about to explain himself, when thor and bruce walked up to them.  
“friends! it has been forever.” thor’s voice boomed whilst bruce just waved at the two.  
“we just had geography together, thor.” steve pointed out, glad he didn’t have to explain himself.  
“me and banner have wonderful news.”   
“you’re together? yeah, everyone knows.” bucky pointed out and steve nodded.  
“really?” bruce spluttered.  
“words travels fast in this school.” bucky shrugged. steve glanced at bucky who gave him this look that said “we’re gonna talk about this later, bitch”

and steve really wished the world ate him up whole. 

 

“what time is it now?” scott asked, blushing slightly. hope groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“it’s not six o’clock yet, scott. now can you shut up?” she groaned.  
“i don’t know? can i?” hope shoved him out the way, causing scott to get hit by a dodgeball.   
“sorry, tic tac.” sam yelled from the other side of the hall. scott glared at him.   
“now that i know it was you who threw that ball, i’m starting to think you’re probably not sorry.” sam chuckled, smiling softly.  
“yeah, you’re right.” scott slowly walked to a bench and sat on it, watching the clock tick away.   
“ten more minutes!? that’s forever away.” scott whined.   
“ten minutes ain’t that long. you can survive ten minutes. anyone can.” natasha raised an eyebrow at the brunette before throwing a ball at sam.  
“what the hell, romanoff!?” sam screeched, before sitting on a bench. natasha just laughed at him, dodging a ball that was thrown at her. she watched as pepper fell onto the floor, her hand covering her left cheek.  
“that came out of nowhere.” pepper muttered, walking off.  
“whoever threw that ball, you’re mum’s a hoe!” natasha yelled, hurling a ball. 

suddenly it was six, and suddenly, clint barton and scott lang bumped into each other in the hallway. no, they literally bumped into each other.  
“shit, sorry.” scott spluttered, helping the other boy up.   
“it’s okay, i was in a hurry too. i was actually looking for you.” clint smiled sheepishly.  
“so was i. how about we get going to the park?” scott didn’t let go of clint’s hand and clint preferred it that way.  
“let’s go, lang.” clint pulled him away. 

fuck, how did scott lang get so lucky to be in the same school as clint barton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shut up okay i have a fetish for stephen being flexible af and doing yoga in his spare time 
> 
> carry on .-.


	16. hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow chapter 16 bois  
> anyway more ironstrange, more hawkant and more blackpepper guys here we go

tony sighed, waiting for stephen at the cafeteria.  
“i can’t believe i’m going to do this.” tony muttered. he was wearing grey shorts and a white tank top. he looked at the clock.

6:02pm

tony had been waiting for 15 minutes.

“what is keeping him so long?” tony groaned. he wanted to get this yoga club thing over and done with. yoga just seemed like a stupid concept to him, he had more better things to be doing right now. tony turned to face the window. he watched the students outside enjoy themselves. tony envied them. peter caught his eye. the younger boy noticed him staring and walked inside to where he was.  
“mr stark? what are you doing?” peter asked, a smoothie in hand.  
“stop calling me that, kid. also, i’m waiting for strange.” tony responded, frowning impatiently.  
“what for?” tony sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“he’s invited me to a yoga club session.” he muttered.  
“yoga sounds cool.” peter admitted.  
“it sounds lame. and, you think everything is cool.” peter scoffed.  
“i do not!” he frowned, looking ahead of tony. “oh, there’s mr strange.” tony sighed.  
“finally!” he muttered, before turning around. 

his face immediately went red.

stephen was walking up to him, holding two yoga mats. one was red, clearly that one was for tony, and the other was blue. he was wearing a navy blue tank shirt and grey yoga trousers. 

and the yoga trousers were tight. 

“i’m so sorry i’m late! oh hey, peter. anyway, i wanted to take a quick trip to the library and i kind of got distracted and had a quick conversation with wong and… oh, god. you didn’t wait too long, did you?” stephen spluttered, running a scarred hand through his hair. peter waved at him whilst tony just continued to stare at him, his cheeks bright red. “uh, stark? are you okay?” stephen accidentally dropped one of the yoga mats. it fell behind him. he muttered a small “whoops” before turning around and bending down to get it. tony’s eyes followed, until they landed on his ass. he somehow blushed harder.  
“mr star… i mean, tony? are you alright?” peter snapped his fingers in front of the older boy. tony blinked repeatedly, shaking his head. he turned to look at peter, his face still red.  
“uh, yes. i’m just…f-fine.” 

this was going to be an interesting yoga session. 

“so, what are we doing first, lang?” clint asked, bumping his elbow against scott’s.  
“i actually don’t know. i didn’t actually plan what we were supposed to do. so…” scott smiled sheepishly.  
“so we’re winging it?” clint raised an eyebrow.  
“yup!” scott said, popping the p. clint looked away from him friend, instead finding interest in the park. his eyes brightened when he looked around, causing scott’s heart to flutter. the sun illuminated on the blonde boy, making him, in scott’s eyes, look and shine like an angel.  
“last one to the slide is a rotten egg!” clint exclaimed, before running off.  
“hey! that’s not fair, you didn’t give me enough time!” scott yelped, running after clint.

natasha had actually done it. not only, had she made pepper fall for her even more, but she also dyed her hair blonde.

she looked stunning.

natasha was sitting outside with thor, bruce, steve, sam, wanda and vision.  
“your hair looks really pretty, nat.” bruce said, smiling at natasha. thor put a flower crown on his head, causing bruce to chuckle. “you goof.” he muttered to the blonde boy, who just wrapped an arm around his shoulders. everyone had found out about their relationship pretty quickly, and it ended up with sam, vision and natasha wining a lot of money. “yeah, it suits you a lot.” wanda smiled softly at natasha. “thanks, brucie. and your new hair looks nice too, wanda.” she flicked her hair sassily. “thank you.” wanda shyly played with her new strawberry ginger hair. pepper walked up to them along with valkyrie and carol, and almost got a nosebleed.  
“hey, gays and non gays.” valkyrie said, giving everyone finger guns.  
“love the hair, nat. you too, wanda.” carol complimented, and the two girls thanked her. everyone had also found out about carol and valkyrie’s relationship, and needless to say, natasha, wanda, pepper and tony had earned a lot of money that day. “valkyrie! carol! it’s so good to see you two.” thor exclaimed, jumping on his feet to give the two a hug.  
“let go off me…” valkyrie muttered, causing thor to quickly let go off the two.  
“pepper! hello.” thor beamed.  
“i’m not in the mood for a hug.” pepper said, smiling sheepishly. thor nodded, before sitting back down. “i love your hair, natasha.” and you went unheard. natasha smiled, blushing softly.  
“thanks, pep. i was having doubts before. but, i’m really liking this hair.” she patted at the grass next to her, and pepper sat next to her, blushing as well. pepper watched his heart eyes as natasha talked about one time when her and clint went on a trip to budapest, only really paying attention to the godly woman and her godly hair. 

natasha’s new hair was going to be the death of her.

“jesus... so hot.” scott gasped, taking his black hoodie off. clint watched as the brunette did so.  
“i know, right?” clint poured some water on his face, causing scott to chuckle.  
“can you do the same to me, please?” clint obeyed, pouring his water bottle all over scott. “ugh, thanks, barton.” scott looked over at clint, giving him a puppy like smile. clint couldn’t help but smile back. “wanna go on the swings?”  
“i don’t think we can.”  
“what do you mean?” clint scoffed.  
“we’re stuck on this slide, lang.”  
“oh, yeah.” scott chuckled. they were both stuck midway on the slide. “are we super stuck?” clint tried to lift himself up, before sighing in defeat.  
“i think so.” scott pouted, resting his head back on clint’s shoulder. clint blushed slightly.  
“i knew we shouldn’t have gone at the same time.” scott muttered.  
“what do you mean? you were the one who suggested it.” clint scoffed, causing scott to chuckle.  
“can’t believe we got stuck.”  
“well, we’re not four, anymore.”  
“ha, that rhymed.” they both snorted.  
“we’re such idiots.” “yeah, but we’re the best idiots.” 

“ow! ow!” tony exclaimed, trying and failing to do the bow pose. he looked to his left and saw stephen doing it perfectly. “god damn it, strange! how do you do it?” he spluttered, letting go of his legs and lying on his stomach.  
“years of practice. my adopted mother used to do yoga, and then she taught me.” stephen said, no sign of pain or discomfort in his voice.  
“so why do you need to go to a yoga club?” tony asked, now lying on his side.  
“i just love yoga. also, i just like showing the others how good i am.” stephen smirked, before getting out of the position.  
“well, can you do the downward dog for me? or the upwards dog, i don’t mind.” tony asked, winking. stephen rolled his eyes and blushed softly.  
“i won’t do the downward dog or the upwards dog unless told to.” tony chuckled.  
“next yoga pose is the upwards dog.” the yoga instructor said. stephen sighed, whilst tony smirked.  
“i’m waiting, strange.” stephen rolled his eyes.  
“i’m not doing upwards dog, and neither are you. i want to see you try sarvangasana.”  
“i’m sorry, what?” stephen chuckled, softly.  
“shoulder stand. though, the technical term is sarvangasana.”  
“could you demonstrate?” tony asked, raising an eyebrow. stephen rolled his eyes, before doing the yoga pose.  
“it helps stretches out your shoulders and neck.” stephen informed him, before falling onto his back.  
“jeez, you’re good at this.” tony muttered, blushing.  
“bitch, of course i am! now, you try.” stephen said, causing tony to groan.  
“can be bothered.”  
“do it. please? for me?” tony sighed. 

“my back is dead thanks to you.” tony muttered, as stephen massaged his shoulders. they were in stephen’s room. wong was still in the library. that’s where he was most of the time, anyway. “not my fault you’re uncommitted.” stephen argued back. tony just rolled his eyes, before releasing a comforting sigh.  
“this massage is amazing, strange. is there anything you can’t do?” tony closed his eyes.  
“i know, i am a flawless human being.”  
“takes one to know one.” stephen chuckled.

god, his laughs were music to tony’s ears. 

“you know, yoga might not be that bad.” tony admitted, blushing softly.  
“i told you. i’m always right.” stephen said, triumphantly.  
“80% of the time.”  
“80%!? what do you mean?” stephen exclaimed and tony just laughed.  
“you wanna know my favourite part about the yoga club?” tony turned to stephen.  
“what?”  
“i got to see your ass.” tony smirked. stephen blushed heavily. “it was magical.” tony winked at him, and stephen’s face was completely red. “please don’t consider joining just for… that.” tony’s smirk turned into a shit eating grin. 

looks like tony might be joining yoga club after all. even if he won’t be doing yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of stephen doing yoga and tony is just having a nosebleed in the background  
> (and i know i wrote yoga trousers instead of yoga pants! even i thought it sounded wrong but yoga pants sounds too american to me and i needed to stick to my british roots 😂)
> 
> extra thing: don’t know shit about yoga! just searched up “yoga poses” on the internet and went with it


End file.
